


Prezent

by juana_a



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bradley James - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Humor, Merlin - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego prezent spodoba się Parker aż tak bardzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: zdjęcie Bradleya Jamesa, pałeczki do chińszczyzny, budyń, nutella, kuweta, Święty Graal

Hardison podarował Parker na urodziny wydanie dwóch sezonów _Merlina_ na DVD. Na początku Parker podeszła do prezentu bardzo sceptycznie.

— Czy _Merlin_ to nie był czasem taki dziadek z długą brodą? — zapytała obwąchując opakowanie. Eliot parsknął i spróbował ukryć szeroki uśmiech za szklanką z piwem. Hardison westchnął w jak-to-jest-że-wy-nic-nie-wiecie-o-prawdziwym-życiu-ludzie sposób i zaczął cierpliwie wyjaśniać, że tak, ale brytyjska stacja BBC („wszyscy wiedzą, czym jest BBC, tak? chwała Bogu, że wiecie chociaż to.”) zrobiła serial, w którym Merlin jest chłopcem, rówieśnikiem Artura („jeśli chociaż jedna osoba w tym pokoju, nie wie, kim był Artur, wychodzę i nie wracam. nigdy.”). — Aha — powiedziała Parker, podała Hardisonowi pierwszą płytę, kazała włączyć i zaczęła rozpakowywać prezent od Sophie.

Wszyscy stracili zainteresowanie prezentami, kiedy tylko na ekranie pojawił się Artur. Parker wpatrywała się w ekran, jak w obrazek, podskakując za każdym razem, kiedy Artur zrobił nową minę.

— On jest dupkiem. Lubię go — oświadczył Eliot, kiedy Artur oznajmił, że jest księciem i kazał wtrącić Merlina do lochów.

*

Następnego dnia Hardison zadzwonił, że Nate ma dla nich robotę. Kiedy Eliot dotarł na miejsce, Parker siedziała przed telewizorem, jadła płatki i piła kawę. Na ekranie Artur walczył z gryfem.

— Czy tego odcinka nie oglądaliśmy wczoraj? — zapytał Eliot. Hardison skinął głową. Jego wyraźnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie było utkwione w Parker. — Czy ona spędziła tu całą noc? — dodał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Parker ma na sobie te same ubrania, co poprzedniego dnia, a na stoliku przed kanapą stoi sześć kubków po kawie i cztery miski po budyniu. Hardison znowu poważnie skinął głową.

Parker nie odezwała się ani słowem podczas całej narady. Nie pozwoliła im używać ekranów. Odmówiła włamania się do sejfu. Wstała tylko raz, do łazienki. Popatrzyła na Hardisona, wskazała na niego palcem, zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i zabroniła przełączać. Brzmiała groźnie. Zanim Eliot wyszedł w teren, wysłała go po trzy opakowania płatków cynamonowych (nadal nie wiedział, jak dał się w to wrobić). Kiedy wrócił, Parker właśnie oznajmiała Nate’owi, że bierze urlop. Do odwołania. Obiad zjadła tylko dlatego, że Eliot jej go podał i włożył jej pałeczki do ręki, po czym szybko odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Pałeczki to bardzo niebezpieczna broń. Wiedział z doświadczenia.

*

W połowie trzeciej rundy Hardison stracił cierpliwość. Zbuntował się i oświadczył, że on nie jest w stanie pracować w takich warunkach. Owszem, Artur jest wspaniały, tak, jego mimika zasługuje na osobny serial, Merlin jest uroczy, a w ogóle to kiedy oni się wreszcie pocałują?! Tak, Hardison całkowicie popierał wnioski Parker, ale na litość boską, on potrzebuje ekranów i nie może jej popierać będąc w połowie odpowiadania na bardzo skomplikowane pytanie bardzo pijanego Nate’a. Po prostu nie da rady. On zwyczajnie nie ogarnia tej kuwety.

Parker się obraziła. Wysypała mu na głowę całą miskę popcornu (Eliot prawie spadł z kanapy ze śmiechu), zabrała DVD i prawie wybiegła z mieszkania. Hardison zarobił łokieć w żebra od Eliota i bardzo wyraźne spojrzenie. Spojrzenie mówiło: „i coś najlepszego zrobił, idioto?” Eliot nie był pewien, czy myślał o traceniu cierpliwości czy o prezencie.

*

Kiedy pięć dni później Parker nadal nie dawała znaków życia, Eliot kazał Hardisonowi naprawić bałagan, który zrobił. Dowolnymi metodami. Hardison wydobył więc z jakichś zakamarków cyberprzestrzeni jej adres i wybrał się do niej z darem pokoju.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Eliot podejrzliwie, przyglądając się dziwnie wyglądającemu kielichowi. Mina Hardisona wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że właśnie popełnił świętokradztwo.

— Co to… Co to jest? Jak możesz w ogóle pytać, co to jest? Święty Graal to jest! A może nie widać, co?

Eliot bardzo chciał powiedzieć, że cóż, właściwie to właśnie w tym problem, że nie widać, ale Hardison już przeszedł do omawiania historii i mitologii Świętego Graala, więc Eliot postanowił to zakończyć, zanim zacznie mówić o nawiązaniach we współczesnej literaturze i filmie. Przyznał, że najwyraźniej był ślepy. I głupio zapytał, skąd Hardison wziął Świętego Graala. Tak, bardzo głupio nawet. Musiał wysłuchać skomplikowanego wywodu na temat tego, jak trudno było zdobyć pierwszy model projektowanego do _Mgieł Avalonu_ Graala, którego nigdy w nich nie było. Eliot skinął tylko głową. Nie chciał wiedzieć nic więcej.

*

Parker zabrała Świętego Graala, a Hardison wrócił z budyniem waniliowym na głowie. I z Nutellą.

— Była na budyniu — wyjaśnił Hardison, zanim Eliot zdążył zapytać.

*

Eliot dał Parker kolejne dwa dni, zanim sam podjął się misji wyciągnięcia jej z mieszkania. Zabrał pomoce naukowe w postaci zakupów. Podejrzewał, że ogarnięta fazą Parker odżywiała się budyniem i płatkami, więc na pewno potrzebowała porządnego obiadu. Zresztą, dawno dla nikogo nie gotował.

— Hej, przyszedłem ugotować ci obiad — powiedział, kiedy otworzyła drzwi. Wszedł do środka zanim zdążyła je zamknąć.

Trzy kroki później stanął jak wryty.

Ze ściany salonu spoglądał na niego Bradley James. Z ekranu telewizora również spoglądał na niego Bradley James. I z plakatu w przedpokoju także. Eliot bał się zapytać, skąd jeszcze może na niego spoglądać Bradley James.

Parker pokazała mu i tak. Poznał więc Bradleya z kolejnej fototapety, tym razem w sypialni, Bradleya z pościeli i Bradleya ze stojącego na szafce obok łóżka oprawionego w ramkę zdjęcia z autografem.

— To mój przyszły mąż — oświadczyła Parker leżąc na łóżku i przytulając policzek do poduszki z Bradleyem.

— Mąż? — zapytał Eliot unosząc brew. Prawą.

— Tak. On jest blondynem, ja jestem blondynką. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Eliot ugryzł się w język zanim zdążył powiedzieć „tak, tak ślicznie”.

*

Obiad zjedli oglądając czwarty odcinek pierwszego sezonu. Eliot usłyszał całą interpretację Parker na temat wielkiej miłości Artura i Merlina. Zgodził się ze wszystkimi argumentami. Nie tylko dla świętego spokoju.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym zabije Hardisona za jego pomysły.

*

Byli w połowie odcinka z jednorożcem (ominęli większość, bo Parker stwierdziła, że nie ma na nie ochoty), kiedy Parker odwróciła się nagle w jego stronę i go pocałowała. W pierwszej chwili Eliot zesztywniał, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie był do końca pewien, co ona właściwie próbuje zrobić. Po Parker można było spodziewać się wszystkiego.

Rozluźnił się, kiedy do jego mózgu dotarła informacja o miękkich ustach Parker dotykających jego ust. Cóż było robić? Oddał pocałunek i delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy za ucho. Usiadła mu okrakiem na kolanach i wsunęła mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Było lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażał.

— Hmm… Parker? — spróbował odsunąć ją od siebie. Było ciężko.

— Mmm? — odpowiedziała, z ustami na jego szyi.

— Wiesz, że nie jestem Bradleyem, prawda? — zapytał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

— No, wiem. A co?

— A nic, chciałem się tylko upewnić — powiedział i zajął się zdejmowaniem jej koszuli.

*

Trzy dni później Parker i Eliot w końcu pojawili się w mieszkaniu Nate’a. Hardison nie powiedział nic. Przez pierwsze pięć minut. Potem Parker zniknęła w kuchni, a jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał. Eliot odpowiedział lekko, wkładając dłoń do miski z popcornem.

— Obiecałem ukraść z nią Bradleya Jamesa.

O tym, że obiecał też być świadkiem na ich ślubie, przypadkiem zapomniał wspomnieć.


End file.
